Social networking websites provide a dynamic environment in which members can connect to and communicate with other members. These websites commonly may provide online mechanisms allowing members to interact within their preexisting social networks as well as create new social networks. Members may include any individual or other entity, such as an organization or business. Among other attributes, social networking websites allow members to effectively and efficiently communicate relevant information to their social networks.
A member of a social network may highlight or share personal information, news stories, relationship activities, music, and any other content of interest to areas of the website dedicated to the member. Other members of the social network may access the shared content by browsing member profiles or performing dedicated searches. Upon access and consideration of the content, the other members may react by taking one or more responsive actions, such as providing an opinion about the content. The ability of members to interact in this manner fosters communications among them and helps to realize the goals of social networking websites.
However, members of a social networking website are not always engaged with the website. Some members may visit the website intermittently. Other members may visit the website only in rare instances. Their absence from the website generally detracts from their social network by diminishing the level and quality of communications among its members.